No Names
by Shinigami Hilde
Summary: No names are spoken, No places are mentioned. Faith is teetering on the edge of shattering and depression is on the rise. But Hope Still lingers.


….No Name…

Disclaimer: Uhm…yea, no-the word before the colon should say it all. Thanks. 

By: Shinigami Hilde

The night was cool and the wind blew through her hair making it ruffle and swish. She walked along the street carrying a bag hooked over her shoulder. She gazed up at the darkened sky and watched the lights of the stars twinkle and wink down at her. The sight just made one want to lie on the beach and reminisce about times long since past. Not that it was warm enough to do that yet. She sighed and continued on.   
  
Every little thing seemed to remind her of him, and that place. Times when she could vanish for months on end and nobody would so much as care. They all knew she was safe, and where she was-technically. She missed that special place, the one place where she alone could go, and no one else could. She missed him.   
  
It had been months since the whole thing had finished. They had won. People that should have been laid to rest were, and the people that had survived were happy. And well, she was too, she supposed. She had been happy that it was all over with, happy that she could finally go back to a normal life…But now she wasn't so sure that she wanted to have that normal life any longer.   
  
She reached the steps that led up to her house and gazed up them with a sad smile, and ascended. Reaching the top she passed the big tree in the front yard and stopped to look at it in all its 1,000 year old glory. She bit her lip as memories of that final day flooded her mind once again like a torrent of water.  
  
_They stood in front of the old tree now that the battle was over and won. Everyone was back there, down the path celebrating-but she had to go back now. Her job here was finished. He had followed her and now they stood there. He looked at her and she looked at him…there seemed to be something he wanted to say, but he never was good with words. And even now, in an incredibly crucial moment-words failed him.   
  
"…I…" he began to murmur.  
  
But whatever he was trying to say-and she figured it was goodbye for the final time she didn't want to hear it. She placed her fingers over his lips. "Shh, shh, hush now." She said quietly. "You don't have to say anything. It's over and done with and we all should be happy that we can get back to the way things were before all this happened."  
  
He shook his head quickly. "That's-not it…"  
  
"Well, whatever it is…don't say it. I just want to hold this moment and make it last forever inside my heart." She smiled up at him sadly and reached out for his hands and held them. He smiled-hesitantly, and didn't say it, whatever it was, and held her hands just gazing into her eyes and letting her hold the moment as the cool breeze wafted through the woods and ruffled her hair.  
_  
The memory faded and she found she had tears in her eyes and the sad smile was wavering on her face. She was wavering herself, wavering on the border of depression. She quickly wiped her eyes and moved away from the tree. She had to forget about all this! It was over! It was done, finished! She had to accept she'd never see that place or him ever again! They led different lives-in different time zones-it would never work out!   
  
All the same she couldn't hold it in and broke down into silent sobs-rushing to the house.   
  
And someone dropped from the tree branches behind to follow.  
  
In through the door, up the stairs, flying into her room and shutting the door she threw herself onto her bed to hide her face in her pink pillow. She tried to muffle the cries of loss that she really wished she wasn't experiencing.   
  
She was so immersed in trying to get herself to stop crying and learn to deal with the fact that it was all done with, that she didn't hear the sash on her window slip, or the sound of the window slide open, or the sound of the light plop of feet as they landed in the center of her floor.   
  
She did not see the face surrounded by pale hair rise and gazed at her with a solemn, sad and curious look. She did not notice when he lifted his hand and stretched it towards her, and did not realize his shadow was towering against her wall. But even though he hesitated-as if touching her would end some kind of dream, he did finally rest his hand on her shoulder and she gasped suddenly, realizing at last that she wasn't alone. She spun her face around and looked up, her eyes went completely wide when she saw who it was.  
  
"Kagome…? I've come back for you…"  
  
The End


End file.
